Seven Days
by sexysoo
Summary: kai is the king of seven days. Dan kyungsoo hanya senior nya. Based on Seven Days manga, edited by me :) Kaisoo from exo fanfiction here. Kai x kyungsoo ( kim jongin x d.o kyungsoo )


" _I couldn't fall in love with you. Let's break up "_

" _thank you for these 7 days, Kai " _

* * *

Seven Days

Cast : Kim Jongin, D.O Kyungsoo

Rating : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, a lil bit angst ouo, romance

Warning : Yaoi, boys love, AU, OOC, saya fujoshi akut (abaikan yang terakhir)

Disclaimer : this story is mine, **the plot was based on Seven Days manga by Rihito Takarai (edited by my own idea). **Kaisoo punya emak bapaknya, saya cuman segelintir debu. ouo

Summary : kai is the king of seven days. Dan kyungsoo hanya senior nya. Based on Seven Days manga, edited by me :)

Kaisoo from exo fanfiction here. Kai x kyungsoo ( kim jongin x d.o kyungsoo )

.

* * *

" Kyung—kyungsoo-ya! " Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, lalu menoleh ke arah baekhyun yang berkacak pinggang

" uh, … hi, baek? " Baekhyun mendecak kasar lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas meja

" apa yang kau pikirkan, he? "

" apakah kau kenal kai? " Kyungsoo dan baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sekelompok perempuan yang sedang 'bergosip' di pojok kelas.

" aah, anak kelas dua dari klub basket? "

" ia populer dengan Seven Days nya. "

" hei, soo apa kau mengenali orang yang dimaksud mereka? Kau senior di klub basket "

" um, ya. Tapi aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan kai. kenapa ? " Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya.

" well, aku hanya ingin tau menurutmu ia seperti apa " kyungsoo tampak berfikir sebentar sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya

" ia tampan " baekhyun memukul puncak kepala milik kyungsoo

" aku tak butuh jawaban itu. Sekali lihat pun aku tau ia tampan "

" ah, kyung—hei! " baekhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya saat melihat kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar

" aku akan mengambil pesanan ayam goreng kita ke gerbang sekolah, tunggu ne! " kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya. Setelah menuruni anak tangga ia memelankan langkah kakinya dan menenggelamkan kedua telapak tangan miliknya di dalam saku celana.

" ah.. " kyungsoo mendesah pelan saat tidak melihat tanda-tanda pengantar ayam goreng yang ia pesan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di depan gerbang dan menutupi kepalanya menggunakan lengan mungilnya.

Kyungsoo lalu mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara deru mesin mobil mendekat.

' aah, mungkinkah mobil Porsche itu pengantar ayam ? ' kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya saat melihat seorang lelaki berpostur tinggi turun dari mobil Porsche tersebut.

" Aku masuk, selamat tinggal "

" haruskah aku menjemputmu? " lelaki itu menggeleng santai sambil menutup pintu mobil Porsche tadi.

" bukankah ini hari terakhir? Cukup sampai sini, masuk "

Kyungsoo masih saja memakukan pandangan matanya ke arah lelaki tadi.

" apa yang kau lakukan di sini, kyungsoo hyung? kau tidak ada kelas hari ini? " kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya saat menyadari lelaki tersebut adalah kai, the king of seven days rule.

" a-aku menunggu pesanan makanan teman-temanku. Pihak sekolah memberi kami waktu belajar secara individu " kai lalu mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah kyungsoo.

" jadi murid kelas akhir memang enak ya, bisa keluar dan masuk kapan pun " kyungsoo tertawa, di dalam hati ia memberi anak itu sumpah serapah karena menyebut menjadi anak kelas tiga sangat enak.

Mereka berdua terdiam sampai kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan kembali,

" hei kai, apa sudah ada yang menyatakan perasaan kepadamu hari ini? " kai menggumam,

" belum. Kenapa hyung? "

" apakah kamu akan menerima siapapun yang menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu? Walaupun mereka bukan tipe mu? "

" tipe orang yang kusukai? " kyungsoo mengangguk

Kai tersenyum hangat

" kamu tidak akan tahu dia adalah tipemu atau tidak hanya dengan melihat penampilannya, hyung "

" yang aku maksud adalah, wajah atau fisik nya, kai " kai menoleh ke arah kyungsoo

" aku tidak terlalu perduli dengan itu " kyungsoo menggumam lalu memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya,

" bagaimana jika kita berkencan? Seperti kau berkencan dengan perempuan lainnya. Seven days " kyungsoo tersenyum memandang kai yang terdiam.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara deru mesin motor,

" apakah kau kyungsoo-ssi ? "

" ah, ya itu pesananku. Tunggu sebentar " kyungsoo membuka kantung di dalam jas almamater nya dan menyadari bahwa dompet nya masih tertinggal di dalam tas

" terima kasih atas pesanannya " kyungsoo menoleh ke arah kai yang menyodorkan pesanan nya,

" ah kai, maaf dompet ku tertinggal. Akan aku ganti secepatnya "

" tidak usah hyung, sudah ya. Aku harus ke kelas " kai tersenyum lalu mengambil jalan yang berbeda dengan kyungsoo

.

.

" hei soo, temani aku ke department store ne? aku mau mencari hadiah buat chanyeol " baekhyun menepuk pundak kyungsoo pelan.

" ok. Ah tunggu.. " baekhyun mengernyit heran,

" ada apa? Kau tidak ada jadwal ekskul lagi kan? "

" iya, tapi—"

" hei itu kai, sedang apa dia di sini? "

" ternyata dia benar-benar tampan jika dilihat dari dekat " kyungsoo dan baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar keributan kecil di luar kelasnya

" hai hyung " kai tersenyum dan melambai ke arah kyungsoo

" ah kai, terima kasih untuk yang tadi ya " kyungsoo memberi uang nya kepada kai.

" oh itu. Hei hyung bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama hari ini? " kai mengembalikan uang tadi dan menaruhnya di kantung jas kyungsoo

" apa? " kyungsoo mengernyit heran,

" kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakana hyung? "

" bukankah hari ini jadwal mu ke klub? Jangan sia-siakan bakat mu kai. Kau the ace of basketball club, kai "

" hei hyung apakah kau— "

" jangan coba mengganti arah pembicaraan kai " kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya.

" tidak hyung. aku hanya ingin meminta nomor handphone mu "

" ah.. " kyungsoo membuka handphone miliknya

" siapa nama panggilan mu hyung? "

" kau bisa memanggil ku Soo " kai terdiam. Lalu ia tersenyum lirih,

" bisakah aku memanggilmu kyung, hyung? "

" soo… nama itu terlalu sulit untuk ku " kyungsoo memandang bingung,

" ada seorang perempuan yang meninggalkan ku dulu. Dan kebetulan, namanya juga soo. " kai tersenyum hangat

" ah, tentu " kyungsoo terdiam berfikir tentang bahwa kai pernah berpacaran dengan serius.

' apakah kai sekecewa itu sampai ia tidak mau memanggil ku soo? ' kyungsoo berbicara dalam hati

" hei soo, kim seonsaengnim mencari mu " chanyeol berlari ke arah kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah chanyeol,

" ah benarkah? Kalau begitu aku duluan ya kai "

" ah, ne " kai tersenyum

" jangan lupa datang ke klub hari ini! " kai melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum sekali lagi.

~~~o-o~~~

Kyungsoo menghela nafas saat menyadari uang nya dikembalikan lagi oleh kai.

Kyungsoo menenggelamkan tangannya di dalam kantung celana nya. Ia lalu teringat saat kai mengajaknya pulang bersama dan meminta nomor telfonnya.

' apakah ia selalu seperti itu kepada siapapun? '

" _bagaimana jika kita berkencan? Seperti kau berkencan dengan perempuan lainnya. Seven days "_

Kyungsoo terdiam, seperti terpaku pada tempat itu.  
Ia memandang ke arah lapangan tempat klub basket sedang beraktivitas,

' ia tidak menganggap omonganku serius kan? Dia tidak mungkin menganggap tadi serius kan? '

.

.

.

TBC c:

* * *

Hai saya kembali dengan ff baru!  
/sembunyi di pojokan/ /ngelirik ff You said you won't leave me/  
ya ampun saya ini, ff yang di atas aja belum selesai udah bikin ff baru /-\\\\\

Hai saya sempat hiatus beberapa minggu— (ngitung dulu berapa minggu)  
karena ujian kenaikan kelas dan persiapan lomba paduan suara  
padahal sudah menjanjikan diri sendiri untuk ngelanjutin ff 'itutuh' secepatnya.

EHH nyatanya malah nyasar ke ff baru.  
jadi maafkan kekhilafan saya ne :3 /pose sok imut/ (hening)

Dannn, mungkin ini telat banget untuk diomongin sekarang karena ini udah berita jaman kapan.  
/nulis hashtag dulu/

#webelieveinyouKris ini berita emang udah dari jaman kapan. Dan saya akui sempat bersendu sendu di instagram saya (numpang promosi, follow ya : kyungpens) karena berita itu. Tapi setelah difikirkan dengan kepala dingin, gimanapun pilihannya kris kita harus ngehargai keputusan dia.  
walaupun belum ada keterangan jelas tentang berita dia mengeluarkan diri dari EXO atau tidak

We have to accept his decisions. And us, as his fans, we must cheer him up no matter what :)

/nengok atas/ (kok jadi curhat)

Oke, jadi sekian dari saya. Doakan saja semoga saya cepat taubat dan bertanggung jawab dengan dua ff saya yang lagi ongoing ini ouo

Dan jangan lupa follow instagram (kyungpens) saya ya chingudeul hihi ;;

Sekian dari saya, review nya ditunggu ya chingu tercinta c;


End file.
